Naruto's One Thousand And One Confession ONESHOT
by Go-To-The-Extreme
Summary: AU It all started in high school when one blonde idiot fell in love with a beautiful pale egotistic bastard. Naruto's lifelong quest to get Sasuke's attention-even when the Uchiha becomes a judge Naruto becomes a daily offender just to see him AU FLU


Naruto's One Thousand And One 

Nights Of Confessions.

It all started in high school when one blonde idiot fell in love with a beautiful pale egotistic bastard.

This love continued to blossom rapidly as the blonde was shot down on every confession he made to the proud raven.

"I love you Sasuke, please go out with me?"

"Urusai you Idiot."

That seemed to be their daily, or hourly routine. This happened so often that it was considered to be a comedy act in their school where everyone gathered around the area the said blonde has decided to be romantic enough on that precise day to confess his never ending love to his stoic classmate.

"Sasuke, I think you're amazing and beautiful, please go out with me."

"No. Leave me alone you Dobe." Sasuke walked away and Naruto fell to his knees so dramatically that it was almost comical. The crowd would utter a pained "aaaahhh" that faded at the end then dispersed back to their classes.

Now, that kind of love would have seemed so pure if it hadn't continued with the blonde to the point of obsession. Naruto made sure he looked exceptionally handsome on a daily bases just to attract Sasuke, he even looked so good that his previous crush Sakura had to slap herself out of her daze and stop herself from asking him out. Not that he would have given her a single glance now that Sasuke actually returned his gaze every few hours, accidentally or on purpose it made no difference, the blonde loved the smothering darkness of Sasuke's eyes and he made no effort stay in the shadows when it came to publically embarrassing himself, If it meant a single glance in his direction form Sasuke, then nothing else mattered.

This kept on going on prom, on their graduation speech where the blonde proposed to the dark-haired young man and had to be escorted out by security for trying to jump onto the podium to express his never ending faithfulness. And even on Sasuke's engagement party that went horribly wrong when the blonde crashed though the door and sobbed on the floor.

Sasuke actually had to pull him out by his feet and allowed the blonde to cry on his chest as long as he wanted. Of course he slapped him a few blocks away when the blonde gave him a peck on the lips when he thought the situation was worth taking advantage of.

The engagement was off in a few days period after the girl witnessed the passion with which the blonde expressed his affection toward the cold Uchiha, fearing that she would never love him enough.

Sasuke advanced in his career in law; he even became a judge.

This was his dream job, the job he worked so hard to get so that he could serve justice and the justice could serve the people. But amongst those people he had to sit and listen to the whole day was, of course, the devious blonde blue-eyed pest.

Naruto wasted no time in obtaining traffic tickets, assaulting boy scouts and stealing chips from the local grocery store just so that he could sit and make romantic comments in court.

"Sasuke-highness-judge-thingy please go out with me, I love you and you look so hot in that judge gown."

"THREE DAYS IN PRION!" Sasuke would pound the hammer so hard against the stand that it would break and shatter glass somewhere in the distance.

This happened every time and Naruto still came back.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are accused of breaking and entering into a bakery at 2AM this morning. Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment?"

"you look exceptionally good today. Even better than the steaming croissant bread the officer punched out of my mouth this morning." He winked blue eyes and pouted.

"FIVE NIGHTS IN PRISON AND TEN DAYS COMMUNITY SERVICE!"

There went the hammer smashing the windshield of a car a block away.

Sasuke didn't know why he didn't just accept the stupid date and get it over with.

But even though he didn't say it out loud he really liked the way Naruto chased after him everyday.

The mischievous man never gave up. Sasuke Loved being loved by the blonde

**And Naruto knew it.**


End file.
